The present invention relates to teaching aids or devices, and particularly to one for teaching both color identification and the reading time from a clock face.
In the teaching of color identification it is desirable to require the child to make close comparisons between different shades of colored articles thereby requiring careful color distinction. Previous devices requiring such color distinction consist of a myriad of parts with those of like color being joined by the child. The great number of parts contributes to the risk of part loss which, of course, reduces the effectiveness of the teaching device. A further drawback to known color teaching devices is that by reason of their numerous parts, such devices can only be used at a desk or a table of substantial area.
Known devices for teaching the telling of time include exposed hour and minute hands which are subject to damage by the child requiring costly repair or discard of the teaching aid. Further, direct manipulation of the clock hands detracts from simulation of normal clock hand movement.